


The Soul of You

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Soul of You

Once  
We lived  
We rose from the pages  
Of a beloved tale  
From the beautiful words  
Of a percipient poet  
Straight  
To the hungry heart  
And we  
Were the soul of you  
Our joy, our heartbreak  
Became your own  
And together  
We lived this glorious life  
Suspended in time  
And forever blessed


End file.
